Kicking it with your Girlfriend
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: For Ms. Alessandra- OC/Ricky Ortiz/Tiffany. He cheated on her with her best friend. Will he be forgiven? Or will her life just come crumbling down beneath her, and will she lose her best friend and her boyfriend?
1. Confessions

"Why are you doing this? Your just going to ruin her life."

Tiffany's words ran through my head over and over in my head as I stood in front of my girlfriend's hotel room door. It was true. When I told Crystal I had been cheating on her with her best friend, she would hate me. Not only me, but Tiffany as well. I doubt she would be able to trust again. What with me coming in between her and her best friend.

But, I couldn't help it. It happened the night Tiffany and I met....

_---Flashback---_

"_Ricky, baby, this is my best friend, Tiffany," Crystal smiled towards her best friend, gripping my hand tightly._

"_Nice to meet you, Tiffany," I extended my free hand to the blonde beauty._

"_Nice to meet you, too, Ricky," my name sounded so sweet on her lips as she shook my hand._

"_Tiff is training to be a wrestler, too, baby," my girlfriend of 3 months told me, smiling brightly._

"_Oh is that so?" I smirked towards Tiffany._

"_Yeah, maybe you could help me sometime. I'd love to have some lessons from a big strong man," the blonde standing before me smirked back._

_Was she doing what I think she was doing? Was she coming on to me? I think she was... and I liked it. _

"_Hey, guys I'm gonna go get a drink! You all want one?" Crystal asked excitedly._

"_Sure, get me a beer. Thanks babe," I leaned down and kissed my girlfriend._

"_I'll have whatever your having," Tiffany smiled at her best friend before Crystal skipped off towards the bar._

"_I'm gonna go to the bathroom," the blonde diva in training said before she slowly started to walk away._

_She turned around with a smirk. "You can come back with me if you want."_

_---End Flashback---_

That was the first night it happened. While my beautiful, sweet, and all around perfect girlfriend was getting us all drinks, I was in the bathroom with her best friend, making love to her.

I know, I know. It was a terrible thing to do. But what can I say? If you ever met Tiffany in a club, and she invited you to the back with her, you'd have to be insane not to go with her. And I wasn't insane. Which is why I know that I had to be honest with Crystal.

I took a deep breath and let it out before lightly knocking on the wooden door. A moment later, the door came open, and my dark haired beautiful girlfriend opened the door. Her face brightened when she saw me. God, I hated to be the reason why that face stopped smiling.

"Hi, baby!" Crystal exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around my neck, gripping me in a tight hug.

I hugged her tightly back, savoring every second of it. Breathing in her peachy scent, running my hands through her black hair. Sighing, I reluctantly pulled away. I looked at her. Her honey brown eyes twinkled like stars and her perfect smile glimmered. Crystal was all I had ever wanted in a girl, and I had blown in it. My close friendship with her brother, Curtis, my friendly relationship with her parents, and most importantly the relationship with her. It was all about to end.

"Come in, Ricky!" Crystal opened the door wider and I stepped inside, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of one of the twin beds.

My raven haired beauty of a girlfriend sat opposite of me on the other bed, still smiling in my direction.

"I need to talk to you baby...." I said slowly, looking down at the ground.

"What is it?" she asked me, her voice still having the same happy tone in it.

Wanting to get this out as quick as possible, I didn't hesitate. I sighed.

"Crystal, I've been cheating on you with Tiffany."

Refusing to look up at her, I could only guess what she looked like. Her beautiful face probably had makeup and tears running down it, I figured this because I heard her softly crying already. She was probably shaking ever so lightly, she always did that when she was nervous. Her beautiful black hair probably being twirled around her soft fingers.

Before I could look up at her, she spoke.

"Since when?" Crystal asked me through gritted teeth.

I hesitated, but answered anyway. "Since we were first introduced. That night when you went for drinks."

The room echoed her voice as she let out a cry. I sighed and shook my head, ashamed of myself.

"Leave."

"Crystal, I'm really sorry."

"I said... LEAVE," her voice got louder, and I could tell she was angry.

I rose from my seat on the bed and slowly walked towards the door, but I stopped halfway and turned to see her following me out, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Crystal-"

The slap echoed through the room. Before I could apologize, she slapped me right across the face. It surely left a red hand print on my right cheek.

"Crystal, please-"

Thwack! A matching hand print for the left cheek.

"Get out of my room," she said, through her still gritted teeth. Those beautiful eyes of hers were slits, her hair was messed up and frizzy from where she had obviously twirled it around, and her eyeliner was smudged, but she was still beautiful.

"I'll always love you, Crystal."

That being said, I exited the room. Closing the door behind. Walking away from my beautiful, loyal, honest girlfriend, walking away from my future, and walking away from the love of my life. I had ruined everything. All because of my foolishness.


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: It's a few shot. Did I forget to mention that? Also, for the sake of this story, lets pretend Ricky is still on ECW, kay?**

-Tiffany's POV-

Did I feel bad? Yes. Did I feel guilty? Yes. Do I regret doing it? No way. I found Ricky very cute, and what I want I get. I'm blonde, fit, and hot, I get whatever I want. I wanted Ricky and guess what, I got him. Within a few minutes, too. So pardon me if I don't give a rats ass that my best friend's boyfriend isn't loyal and didn't care enough about her to say no.

Now, I figured that when Ricky went and told Crystal about him cheating, he would mention me. So it shocked me when I got a call from a crying Crystal the next morning.

"What is it, sweetie?" I faked a sweet motherly voice, pretending to care.

"R-R-R-R-Ricky and me b-b-b-b-b-broke u-u-u-up!" Crystal sobbed through the phone.

_No shit. _

"Oh, no, Crys I am so sorry!" I was really to good at this whole lying thing.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-And guess w-w-w-w-w-whaaaat?!" my raven haired friend asked me between sobs through the phone.

"Oh, what is it, honey?" I asked.

"He said he cheated on me with you, bitch!"

I was stunned to say the least. She wasn't crying anymore. Had she been faking it? That little....

"Crystal, let me explain!" I begged. Although I couldn't have cared less. She was the only girl I knew who had a really hot brother who I could drool over.

"Whatever, our friendship is over. Explain to the dial tone."

I was left with the dial tone buzzing in my ear. I sighed as I hung up the phone. Whatever. I wonder if Randy Orton has a sister....

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

--Crystal's POV--

That was that. Tiffany was out of my life. It was time to find a true best friend. I sighed and shook my mess of black hair. I knew that wasn't the main issue here. True, the girl who I believed to be my best friend stole my boyfriend, but even worse, Ricky seemed to not care. I mean, so what, he told me. He wanted me away from him so he could screw my former friend some more without having to worry about me finding out. Everyone sucks ass. I hate everyone. Mostly Ricky Ortiz and Tiffany whatever the hell her last name is.

I lay down on the bed, and pulled the blankets over my head, wanting to stay hidden forever. But, I knew I had to head to the arena in a matter of minutes, and I had to see the two traders when I got there. Damn Vince McMahon. Just HAD to put me on ECW with Ricky and Tiffany.

After taking another moment to breathe, I flung the covers off of me, and rolled out of bed. Trudging into the bathroom, I began to quickly get ready for a shitty day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The clock read 12:27 p.m. when I pulled into the parking lot of the arena WWE was working at tonight. Just in time. After getting out of my car, getting mobbed by fans, signing autographs, and taking a few photos with fans, I made my way into the huge building.

Just my luck. The first thing I saw as I walked through the door, Mr. Ricky Ortiz himself talking to Jack Swagger.

Swallowing hard, I decided it would be best to try to avoid him and quietly pass by. Rubbing the diamond ring on my pinkie finger, the one Ricky had given me for my birthday a few weeks ago, I quickly began walking by. I was almost out of there when damn Jack Swagger called out.

"Hey Crystal!" Jack greeted me from behind.

I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly shook my head. Ugh, I hate him so much now.

"See you later, Jack," I say just loud enough for him to hear, and begin walking away again, quicker then before.

I was around the corner when I stopped walking and sighed. I smiled lightly, until I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Crystal, hey."

Oh joy, it was Ricky.

"Ricky, I'm so not in the mood right now," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, your gonna have to sooner or later. Cause your my partner tonight. You and me against Natalya and Tyson Kidd," my ex boyfriend grinned softly.

"Oh great, just what I need. Listen, Ortiz. I don't give a damn if we have to team tonight. Because when we go over the match, all we will discuss is the match. And we will not be tagging in often. I don't know where your hands have been, I do not wanna touch them. Got it?" I snapped at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked before turning and walking off.

"I hate him," I murmered to myself.

"HEARD THAT!" Ricky yelled back at me, without turning around.

"Good!!" I shouted back, crossing my arms over my chest. Teddy Long was a good GM, maybe if I talked to him I could get out of this match.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As I knocked on the door to Teddy's office, I was greeted with a beautiful blonde face, bright smile, and a backstabbing friend.

"Tiffany!?" I shrieked as the door opened and instead of Theodore Long, Tiffany opened the door.

"Hello Crystal. How may I help you? Please, come in," Tiffany said in a buisness like tone, walking away from the door, but leaving it open for me.

Following in the whore's footsteps, I slammed the door shut behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Theodore Long has hired me as the new general manager of ECW, because he is going to Smackdown," the blonde told me as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh thats just splendid," I said sarcastically.

"I know, it's a wondeful opportunity for me," Tiffany said, obviously not getting that I wasn't serious.

"Now, what may I help you with?" she asked me.

"I would like out of my match tonight. Because Ricky's hands have probably been up your shirt way to many times, and I do not wish to touch them," I said in a serious tone, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tiffany let out a frustrated sigh. "Crystal, I will exuse your rudeness. But if it happens again there will be consecuionses. Apologize."

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes, sending her the message that I didn't give a shit.

"Thank you. Now, okay. I'll talk to Katie Lea and see if I can get you in a match against her," Tiffany said. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

"Oh what? Phone sex with Ricky?" I smirked. I'll admit it, even I thought I was witty.

"That's enough, Crystal. You know what, scratch that statement I made. You WILL team up with Ricky Ortiz tonight, and you WILL make frequent tags, and hell, because I can. Kiss at the end. Let's start a damn storyline with this match!" Tiffany shouted at me, rising her from her seat.

"Bitch! You have no right to do that!" I screamed, pointing my index finger at her, jabbing it into her chest.

"Oh but I can. I am the General Manager. And I can do whatever I want to!" the new GM yelled. "And don't fucking touch me!" she shoved my finger away.

I jabbed her again. "Oh why does it bother you? Want me to stop? Huh? Huh?" I jabbed her repeatedly, and hard, just to piss her off.

"Get out of my office now or your suspended!" the blonde shouted as she shoved me hard.

"You wouldn't!" I screamed back.

"I would," she said through gritted teeth.

"Go to hell you whore," I glared at her for another moment before storming out of her office and down the hall.

She had such nerve. She steals my boyfriend and then she thinks she can be a super bitch to me, the victim. Whatever. She'll get hers. Oh she will so get h-.

"Ow!" my thoughts were interuppted by my own shrieks as my butt hit the hard floor. Looking up, I saw the familiar hair of my ex boyfriend.

"Hi asshole, thanks for knocking me down," I said, ignoring the hand he offered and raising up on my own.

Pulling his hand back to his side he sighed. "Crystal, Tiff just called me."

Phone sex.... I knew it. "And?"

"The kiss for tonight has been confirmed. Their starting a relationship with us," Ricky told me, and I could tell he was trying so hard to fight back a smile.

"Perfect timing," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so, I just wanted to let you know, I understand that you hate me, and I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, I'd hate me, too. I know you probably won't forgive me, but if you're willing to give me a second chance, I'll be here. I'd wait forever for you."

Then he walked away, leaving me speechless. How could I ever trust that? WOULD he cheat on me with my other best friends? WILL he wait forever? DOES he love me? I needed to figure all that out. And I had to do it before the kiss tonight.


	3. Together Again

"Here are your winners... Natalya and Tyson Kidd!!" the ECW announcer bellowed into the microphone. Natalya and Tyson celebrating on the ramp, while I lay in the middle of the ring in pain, as Ricky crawled into the ring to my side.

The arena was only partially quiet when Ricky lifted me to my feet. I had to lean on him so I could stand without collapsing back to the ground. As I looked up, we locked eyes. I felt a whole new kind of weakness. It wasn't from the sharpshooter Natalya had used to beat me, or the fact that Tyson had shoved me around, it was the familair feeling of being in Ricky's arms again, so close to him.

Then, as if the crowd already knew, they began to chant.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

Ricky gazed into my eyes, as if searching for an answer. So, I gave him his answer. Nodding my head slowly, then smiling. Before he could lean in first, I did. Standing ever so slightly on my tip toes, I leaned up and pressed my lips passionately against his. It felt so right. Crystal and Ricky, together again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So your back together with.... her," Tiffany emphasized the word 'her,' looking in my direction with a snobby face as she did so.

"Yeah, Tiffany, I am," Ricky said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, whore," I smirked, leaning into my boyfriend.

As Ricky and I once again went to exit the doors, Tiffany just glared more, keeping her stance in front of the double doors.

"I don't think so," she snapped. "Ricky, this is not part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Ricky asked.

"The plan for us! We were supposed to be together! Me and you! I'm so much better then her! I'm blonde, beautiful, and have big boobs!" Tiffany whined.

"Yes, Tiff, and they are very nice big boobs, too," I said soft and sweet. "But, you are also a backstabbing, lying, coniving whore."

"Ugh! What about Ricky!? He's a liar too! He cheated on you!" Tiffany stomped her foot.

"Yeah. He did. But I know that if he could take it back, he would in a heart beat. And maybe, yeah, he does cheat again. I'll know I was wrong. But I'll never know if I don't give him another chance," I smiled up at the love of my life and he smiled back down at me.

"Oh fuck you," Tiffany stormed off, leaving me and Ricky alone.

"She is so sweet," Ricky chuckled.

"Oh yes, she is splendid, ain't she?" I giggled as he leaned down and pecked my on the lips.

Yeah, I doubt I'll regret giving him another chance.

**A/N: Short last chapter, but ah well. Hope you liked it, Crystal. Now, I need to finish my next chapter for Modern Day Love Story.**


End file.
